


Forever Faithful

by the_wincest_business



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brief Mention of Suicide, Domestic, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Sam, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-09 01:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wincest_business/pseuds/the_wincest_business
Summary: Sam finally has everything he's ever wanted.  He got his brother back from Hell, they quit hunting, and settled down in Sioux Falls, South Dakota.  However, Dean's unexpected reaction to some news may undo everything they worked so hard for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay first off all mistakes are my own. Second, there is a VERY brief mention of suicide in the beginning of chapter 1 but other than that there really isn't anything else to warn about. Third, the paragraphs in italics are voice mails in case its not obvious. Lastly, I hope you enjoy this!! Thanks for giving this a read!!

It’s been six months since Castiel rescued Dean from hell and things couldn’t have been better.

Sam had lost all hope in finding a way to rescue his brother and longtime lover from Hell.  He spent countless days and nights researching for a way to get Dean out.  He barely ate and slept and when he did sleep, it was filled with nightmares about what Dean could be going through. 

With no more leads and absolutely no idea what to do next, he started to contemplate the idea of offing himself to be with Dean.  And Sam knew, without a doubt, that with his past, he would be going to Hell.  

The night he decided to go through with his plan was the night that Dean came back. 

At first, he didn’t believe that it was his brother but after doing every possible test on him, he believed that his big brother was back.   

They spent that night making love and reacquainting themselves with each other’s bodies. And in the morning Sam held Dean while Dean confessed and cried out about his time in Hell.

In the following months, Sam and Dean did a lot of talking and figuring stuff out.  Dean talked about his time in Hell and about an angel named Castiel that raised him from perdition.  Sam talked about how he lost all hope and that he was ready to kill himself to be with Dean.  They both figured out that they were done with hunting and decided to settle down.  

Now, six months later, they’ve settled down in Sioux Falls, not far from Bobby’s salvage yard in a little two-bedroom house.  Dean got a mechanic job and is making a name for himself in car restorations.  Sam had decided to go back to college but decided that being a lawyer was a thing of the past.

He still didn’t know what he wanted to do and was thinking about all his different options while waiting to be called at the doctor’s office. 

He was brought out of his thoughts when a nurse called his name.  He stood up and went into the back and got all his measurements done and was seated in a room to wait for the doctor. 

About twenty minutes later Sam heard a knock at the door and a petite woman opened the door.

“Hi! So sorry for keeping you waiting.  I’m Dr. Taylor.”  She said while holding out a hand to shake.

Sam took the offered hand and gave her a small smile “Sam and it was no problem.”

“Well, what brought you in today?”

“I think I might be pregnant.”  Sam mumbled

The doctor gave an encouraging smile and asked, “Do you have any symptoms?”

“For the past week or so I’ve been getting sick in the morning and certain smells and food make me sick.”

The doctor made notes in her file and hummed out a response “Anything else?”

Sam thought about it and said, “Well nothing physical but I just have this feeling deep down.”

The doctor smiled “That’s good enough for me.  What we’re going to do is have you pee in a cup and take a blood sample.  We’ll send that to the lab and should let you know the results in a day or so.”

With that, Sam did the blood test and peed in the cup. He went home that evening anxious about the results.

                                                                                       SWDW

The next day Sam was at the grocery store when he got the call.  When he heard what the results were, he couldn’t wait to get home.  With a pep in his step he hurried up and finished the shopping so he could get home and tell Dean the great news. 

When he pulled up in the driveway and saw the Impala sitting there, he felt some nerves start to set in.  He had always wanted a family but with the life he lived he thought it would forever be out of his reach.  But now one of his biggest dreams is coming true. 

He hurried into the house and when he didn’t find Dean in the living room, went into the kitchen.  When he didn’t see Dean there either, he put the groceries on the counter and walked to their bedroom. 

What he saw when he entered the room made his heart fill with love.  Dean was laying in their bed, sound asleep.  Sam always thought that Dean looked years younger and much more innocent than he was, when he slept. 

He thought about just leaving and letting Dean get some sleep but decided that he couldn’t wait any longer.  So, with that he got up on the bed and straddled Dean. 

Dean, not being a heavy sleeper, woke up as soon as Sam settled on top of him.  He saw the smile that showed off Sam’s dimples and a sleepy grin grew on his face. 

Sam leant down and gave Dean a sweet chaste kiss and sat back up with a look on his face that showed just how much he loved his big brother. 

Dean hummed in appreciation “what did I do to deserve this wake-up call?”

Sam grinned “Nothing.  Just that you made one of my biggest dreams come true.”

“Oh yeah?  What would that be?”

“A baby.”

Sam was expecting anything from tears to a gigantic smile but what he was not expecting was a closed off expression to appear on Dean’s face.  He waited a few moments for Dean to say something but when nothing was said, he started to feel nervous.  Maybe Dean didn’t want to have kids?  And now he was either going to leave or ask him to get rid of their baby.  Sam could feel tears start to build up. 

“Dean?  Say something?”  Sam whispered. 

“Get off!”  Dean said barely above a whisper.

“Dean, wha…”

Sam didn’t even get to finish his thought before he was being pushed off Dean and onto the floor.  He looked up at Dean who was sitting up in bed with a look that Sam couldn’t explain.  It was the same look that Dean had when Sam told him about Stanford.  A look of betrayal.

“Dean!  What the hell?”  Sam said getting up off the floor.

“How could you?”  Dean asked with a voice full of hurt and betrayal.

Sam had no idea what Dean was on about.  He thought that Dean would be thrilled about starting a family.  Dean didn’t really talk about wanting to have a family but Sam saw the way Dean acted with kids and knew that his brother wouldn’t mind having some of his own.  He had no idea why Dean sounded like he just received the worst news ever. 

“How could I what?  Dean you’re not making any sense.  I thought you would be happy.” 

With a sneer on his face Dean said “I would’ve been.  If it was my kid.”

Sam just stared at his brother.  He didn’t know what to think.  ““If it was my kid.”  What the hell is that supposed to mean? Whose else could it be?”

Dean got off the bed and got right in Sam’s face “It means that that is not my kid.  As for who it belongs to, I have no idea, but I know for fact it’s not mine.” 

“Dean, I have no idea where you’re getting this idea from.  This is your child.  I would never cheat on you and you know it.  I love you and you alone.”  Sam said with tears starting to stream down his face. 

How could Dean think that it isn’t his kid?  Sam had never once thought about any other person since him and Dean started this relationship.  He loved Dean with all his heart and didn’t even want to think about a life without his brother by his side.  And it hurt.  It hurt to think that Dean didn’t trust him. That Dean would think that he was even capable of sleeping with another person. 

Sam watched as Dean moved away from him and went to the closet.  When he saw that Dean was starting to pack his duffle bag full of his clothes, Sam started to panic.   

“Dean, what are you doing?”

Dean let out a bitter laugh “What does it look like I’m doing.  I’m packing up and leaving.”

Sam couldn’t believe how this day, what started out as amazing, is turning out.  He never would have guessed that Dean would think that he cheated on him and would leave him. 

“Dean, I don’t know why you think that this baby isn’t yours, but it is.  You’re the only guy I’ve ever been with and the only one I’ve ever wanted.  Please just stop and let’s talk.”  Sam begged.

Sam took a step back when Dean stopped what he was doing and looked at him with such anger and disgust. 

“I don’t just think that this baby isn’t mine, I know.  Despite what people might think, I’m not stupid.  When you went and left me to go live a normal life, I was in a bad spot.  I was having sex every night.  I tried to be careful to not get one of them pregnant but I was drunk half the time so there were times that I wasn’t sure if I used a condom or not.  So, to not worry so much I went and got a vasectomy. That’s how I know that your bastard child isn’t mine.” 

With that Dean picked up his duffle bag and walked out the house. 

When the sound of the Impala’s engine faded away, Sam laid down on the bed and clung to Deans pillow.  That night was the first of many that Sam cried himself to sleep. 

                                                                                       SWDW

_Dean, it’s Sam.  I don’t know what happened but this baby is yours.  So please come home so we can talk. I love you._

_*****_

_It’s me again.  I know how this looks.  I can’t explain it but this is your child.  I never have and never will sleep with anybody but you.  If you come home we can figure this stuff out.  I miss you._

_*****_

_Dean please come home.  I miss you and I love you.  I know you think I slept with somebody else but I didn’t.  I don’t know how to prove it to you.  Just please call me._

_*****_

_I’ve had time to think about this.  I understand how you must think that I lied and cheated on you but Dean, I never once thought about anybody else like I think about you.  I’ve always wanted a family and that want grew even stronger when we got together.  I wanted to have a baby, but not just anybody’s baby, I wanted to have yours.  When I found out that I was pregnant, I couldn’t believe it.  All the shit that we’ve been through and seen, I was so happy that I could give you this after everything you’ve done for me. I’m sorry that you think this isn’t your baby but I don’t know how to make you understand that it IS your baby.  Just come home._

_*****_

_I’m sorry to keep bothering you.  I just want to let you know that this will be the last time that I call you.  I know you don’t believe anything that I told you, but it’s all true.  I hope you’re safe wherever you are. I’m going to have this baby and I’m going to prove to you that it is your child.  I love you and miss you.  I hope one day you can come home and we can figure this out together.  I love you.  Goodbye._

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again all mistakes are my own. I hope you like this. If you do please leave a comment or kudos!!

Its been three weeks since Dean left and Sam was slowly falling apart.  The only reason he got out of bed most days was because of the baby.  He just couldn’t understand how this could’ve happened to him.  He thought he had lost Dean forever when he died and went to Hell, but a miracle happened and Dean was brought back to life, brought back to him.  And now Sam is going to lose him all over again.

He had to find out how this could’ve happened.  He was not going to let this ruin the best thing in his life. 

With a new-found sense of determination, Sam got out of bed and did what he did best.  He researched. 

Hours later, Sam had found nothing.  He researched the actual procedure and found that it was 99% effective and figured that nothing went wrong on that end.  He then researched if there are any monsters that were capable and again found nothing. 

Needing to take a break, Sam went into the kitchen to get something to eat.  He was leaning against the counter, eating a bowl of cereal and thinking about the little life inside of him, when his phone going off brought him out of his wondering thoughts. 

Hoping that it was the one person who he wanted to talk to more than anything, he hurriedly put the bowl down and got out his phone.  Not even wasting time to check the caller ID, he answered the phone with bated breath 

“Hello?  Dean?” 

“Nope.  Sorry to disappoint.”  The voice on the other end answered. 

“Oh.  Hey Bobby.”  Sam mumbled.

“Everything alright Sam?  You don’t sound very happy that it’s me.”  Bobby asked.

At that, Sam let go of everything he’s been holding back these last few weeks.  He told Bobby about the pregnancy and how Dean got a vasectomy.  He told him about how Dean thought he cheated on him and how he tried to convince him that Dean was the father.  He confessed that he was lost and had no idea how to get Dean to believe him and come home. 

There was silence on both ends of the phone.  However, it was soon disrupted by the mumbling and grumbling of the older hunter. 

“Damn boy.  I don’t know whether to congratulate you or not.” Bobby let out on a tired sounding sigh.

“Bobby, you believe me, right?  I would never cheat on Dean.  I mean.. I just don’t know how this could’ve happened.” 

“I believe ya.  I’ll look and see what I can find.” 

Sam cracked the first smile in weeks at that.  “Thanks Bobby, for everything.  It really means a lot to me.”

“No problem.  Hey, have you thought about calling that angel guy who helped Dean out?”  Bobby asked.

“Uh no, I haven’t.  Why?  You think he would know what’s going on?”  Sam asked while thinking over that idea. 

“Well if he can bring Dean out of Hell surely he can figure out what the hell is going on.  If you say you didn’t sleep with anybody else and that Dean can’t have kids, then he might be able to tell us what the hell is going on.”

“That’s a good idea Bobby.  I’ll give it a try.  Talk to you later.”

After Bobby gave his farewell, Sam started to clean up the kitchen.  While cleaning, he got lost in his thoughts. 

Could Castiel really help him out?  Will he even try?  And how did Sam even get into contact with an angel?  Sam let out a tired sigh.  It was all he had.  He had to show Dean that he never slept with anybody else. 

Now the only problem is how to get ahold of an angel. 

Sam went into the living room and laid down on the couch.  He knew there was probably some ritual, but with them not hunting anymore, they most likely didn’t have any ingredients for the rituals.

 He thinks back to when he was younger.   When he asked Dean where their mom was, Dean’s reply was always “In Heaven, Sammy.  She’s an angel watching over us.”  When Sam got older and found out about monsters and that Dean and his dad hunted them, he always prayed to his mom to watch over them. 

So, with those thoughts in his head, he figured what could it hurt to say a little prayer now. 

“Um Castiel?  I don’t know if this really works but I’m running out of things to do here.  I don’t know if you can hear me, but if you can, I really need your help.  You brought Dean back to me once before and I really hope you can do it again.  I guess that’s it.  Amen.” 

When Sam finished, he looks around the room, not knowing what he is looking for.  He gives it a few minutes and when nothing happens he lets out a long sigh.  ‘Well, there goes my last plan.’  Sam thinks miserably.

He closes his eyes in defeat.  Moments later his hunter instincts kick in and he feels someone or something staring at him.  He opens his eyes and sees a dark-haired man, wearing a trench coat, standing in the middle of his living room. 

Sam jumped up off the couch, ready to defend himself and his unborn child if need be. 

“Castiel?”  Sam asked wearily. 

“Yes?”  The stoic man answered back.

Sam gave a nervous chuckle and said “You came!  I didn’t know if you heard me or whatever.  I didn’t really expect you to come.” 

“I heard you.  What is it you need help with?”

“Well I need you to help figure something out.”

“Is this about the life that is growing inside of you?”

Sam looked at Castiel in complete confusion “How did… Never mind, but yes it does have to do with that.” 

The next few minutes was filled by Sam telling Castiel all about his problem and how he had no idea what to do to get Dean to listen to him.  When he was done, he looked at Castiel and asked, “So do you know what could’ve happened?”

Sam was really hoping for an answer, but instead, all he got was the damn angel disappearing right in front of his eyes.   Sam stood stock still thinking that this was just his luck, that a freaking angel wouldn’t even stay and help. 

For a second time that afternoon Sam was startled out of his thoughts by Castiel appearing in his living room, except this time he was not alone.

“Dean?”  Sam asked, voice full of surprise.

He wanted to so badly to go up to his brother and wrap his arms around him, but the look on his face stopped him from doing any such thing. 

“What the hell am I doing here?”  Dean all but screamed. 

“Dean just listen to me.” 

Dean held up a hand, stopping Sam from continuing “I don’t want to hear anything you have to say.  I can’t have kids, you’re pregnant, it doesn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out what happened here.  I don’t want anything to do with you or your child.  Cas take me back.” 

Sam once again felt tears rolling down his face.  He couldn’t believe this.  He was losing Dean and there was nothing he could say to change his brother’s mind.

“Dean, just…this is your baby.  Please believe me.”  Sam said in a soft voice.

“He is right, Dean.  The unborn child is yours.”  Castiel said, making both brothers turn to face him. 

Dean just stared at the angel in shock, while Sam looked at him with hope shining through his eyes.

“What… No that’s not…how is that even possible?”  Dean said shock written clearly all over his face.

“When I rescued you from hell, your body was badly decomposed.  I had to remake your body.  It was like you never had the surgery.  It was essentially a brand-new body.” 

Sam could feel a giant smile start to form on his face.  This is it.  This is the proof that he needed so Dean could believe him.  He turned to look at his brother and saw the lost look on his face.  He slowly walked up to Dean and cupped his face in-between his hands.  He turned Deans face towards him to make eye contact.  He can see the confusion and love in his big brother’s eyes.  He gives Dean a small tremulous smile.  “See, Dean, I never cheated on you and never will.  I love you and only you.” 

Dean returned Sam’s smile with one of his own.  “God, Sammy, I’m so sorry.  I just… the facts were against you and I felt so hurt and betrayed.  I should have listened to you.  I’m sorry.” 

Sam hated to hear the self-loathing in Dean’s voice.  He decided he couldn’t hold in the tears anymore and let them fall.  “It’s okay.  If the roles were reversed I probably would’ve thought the same thing as you.  But it doesn’t matter now.  What’s important is that you’re here now.”

Dean, not knowing what to say in response, pulls his little brother into a bear hug and gave him a little squeeze to let Sam know that he was there and not about to leave again.

They pulled apart and turned to give their thanks to Castiel, but was met with an empty room.  They look at each other and both give a shrug of their shoulders. Unknown to the other, they both send a silent prayer of thanks to the angel who brought them together for a second time. 

Later that night, after a round of slow and passionate love making, Sam lay awake just thinking.  He thought how this could’ve turned out.  How he could have lost the most important thing in his life because of a little misunderstanding.  Sending another thank you to Castiel, wherever he may be, Sam finally felt the stress of the past weeks slip away and be replaced with peacefulness.  So now, feeling content being in the arms of his big brother, Sam couldn’t contain his smile as he slowly drifted off to sleep.  Happy in the knowledge that all was right in his life.

TBC


	3. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it. It's just a short little epilogue, but i hope you enjoy it.  
> Thanks to everyone who left a comment or gave me a kudos. It really means a lot to me to see all the people who enjoy my stories. So thanks again!!

Epilogue~ About nine months later 

 

“C’mon baby boy, just a few more pushes and then we can meet our little baby.” 

Dean couldn’t believe that the time had finally come. It’s been a long and hard nine months. Between morning sickness that didn’t just happen in the morning and mood swings of epic proportions; both Dean and Sam were looking forward to the birth of their child. 

However, with twenty hours of labor already under their belts it seemed like they would never get to meet their little one. 

Between heavy breathing and painful moans, Sam gritted out, “You said that hours ago.” 

Dean leaned down and gave Sam a kiss on the forehead and ran his fingers through his hair. “I know sweetheart, but this time I mean it. The head is already out. You just have to get the shoulders out and we’ll be home free.”

In response Sam gave Dean’s hand a hard squeeze and let out another painful moan. “Dean, don’t think I can do this. It hurts so much.” Sam cried, letting the tears he’s been holding back fall down his face. 

Dean hated to see his brother in so much pain. It made him want to trade places and make everything better. 

Dean cupped Sam’s face and turned it so he can look into his lover’s eyes. “I know baby. If I could I would trade places with you in a heartbeat. But soon we can meet our son or daughter and all the pain will he worth it. You just got hang in there.” 

Both boys jumped when they heard the doctor clear her throat “We’re almost there Sam. Give me one more big push.”

Sam leaned forward and pushed with everything he had. He felt his baby start to move down and could feel the burning and stretching. Not being able to take the pain, he was about to stop pushing when he hears his big brother mumbling encouraging words in his ear. With renewed energy, he gathered up all of his strength he had left and gave one last big push. 

He felt the relief of pressure when the baby finally slipped out of his body. He felt a different kind of relief when he heard the first cries of his baby.  
Dean looked down at his lover and couldn’t contain the love and happiness he had for his little brother. He bent down and laid a gentle kiss on Sam’s sweaty forehead. “You did it baby! I’m so damn proud of you.”

Sam gave him a weak smile in return and looked over to where the nurses and doctors were tending to his new born baby “Is it a boy or girl?”

Just then, one of the nurses turned around with a little bundle in her arms and a smile on her face. She brought the bundle over to the brothers and handed it over to Sam. “Congratulations! You have a healthy baby boy!” 

Both Winchesters looked down at the life they both helped create and couldn’t contain the awe that they both felt. 

“He’s so beautiful! You did an amazing job Sammy.” Dean said, voice full of wonder. 

Sam looked up at Dean and couldn’t stop the tears from falling. “I couldn’t have done it without you. I love you so much.” 

“Love ya too baby boy.” Dean whispered as he leaned down to give a chaste kiss to Sam and a soft kiss to his son’s cheek. “You know we still need to name him.”  
“Yeah I know. You have any ideas?” 

“I was thinking…well I like the name Matthew.” Dean quietly said.

Sam looked up at his brother with a tired smile on his face. “Matthew Robert Winchester. It's perfect.” 

Dean looked at his son and thought about how perfect it really is. He never thought his life would turn out this way. He always thought that he would forever be a hunter and more then likely die from hunting. He never once thought that he would be a father and living a domestic life. But, now looking down at the love of his life and his son, he couldn’t imagine anything better then this. 

“Yeah, Sammy, everything is perfect.”

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like the idea of Sam and Dean being parents together and I enjoyed writing it. However, I don't really have any ideas or plans to continue this verse. So if you have any ideas, let me know and maybe I'll write something.
> 
> Again, Thanks for reading!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think!! I love getting feedback from all y'all wonderful readers!! Thanks in advance!


End file.
